Operators of RF communication systems typically charge subscribers a fee to have access to the communication resources. One such fee schedule is based upon the amount of "air-time" used by the subscriber. Since the "air-time" charge is usually quite expensive, it would be useful to subscribers receiving a call to know in advance the calling party's identity. In this way, the called subscriber could decide whether to answer the call.
Even in those RF communication systems that do not charge according to "air-time", it would be useful for subscribers generally to know the identity of party calling them. In this way, the called subscriber may decide whether to answer a call received during a meeting, interview, conference or the like, or during periods when the called party would rather not be interrupted.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an RF communication system that identifies a calling party.